


有始有终【弗兰克上校/查理】

by cafeqsize (cafeqszie)



Category: Scent of a Woman (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeqszie/pseuds/cafeqsize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>当年看完电影,非腐的我在两个人对吼的时候,查理眼睛满含泪水的恳求弗兰克不要自杀那刻就...狼血沸腾了.于是,借送礼物也算圆满了自己的爱吧.<br/>结局是好的...前面貌似有些抑郁?抱歉|||||||</p><p>2009-12-29</p>
    </blockquote>





	有始有终【弗兰克上校/查理】

**Author's Note:**

> 当年看完电影,非腐的我在两个人对吼的时候,查理眼睛满含泪水的恳求弗兰克不要自杀那刻就...狼血沸腾了.于是,借送礼物也算圆满了自己的爱吧.  
> 结局是好的...前面貌似有些抑郁?抱歉|||||||
> 
> 2009-12-29

▽▽▽

下雪了.

圣诞夜安静的不同寻常,棉絮一样的雪花在空中纷纷扬扬的洒落,远处有人在走路,咯吱,咯吱,那是松软的雪在胶皮靴底的挤压下发出的声音.  
然后另外一种声音加入了,呼哧,呼哧,呼哧.伴随着胸腔的起伏,汗津津的触感,还有另外一个人火热的,活生生的肉体.  
查理觉得自己身处熔岩和冰雪的夹缝处,无所适从.

[嗨!小菜鸟!看这里!]

有人粗鲁的拍打着查理的脸,让他失神的焦距得以集中在盲人退休上校的脸上.查理伸手把汗湿的卷发从眼前扒开,他突然觉得有些恼火,那些头发老是会挡在那里,让他什么也看不清楚.但是疲软的身体让他的动作不如他预计的那么干脆,反而有丝懒散的意味.他更恼火了,为这疲软,为这一切.  
然后他看到了那对暗蓝的眼睛.那是假的.他想掩饰自己发烫的脸,暗暗的说服自己.那只是塑料制品,在圣玛利亚公立医院有售.是我亲自去拿的.但是他自己也清楚,说再多,他也会觉得那是弗兰克的眼睛.  
他盯着自己.  
就像刚吃饱的狼,打量着自己的猎物,满足又得意.

[爽吗?嗯哼?看你失神的小样!说说,你刚才是不是和女人一样看到一道白光闪过?嗯?觉得在宇宙中四处漂浮,某种神秘的快感从你那拉屎的肛门深处传导全身?你看看,你射的到处都是,不过要我说,你这还不算多.你这个年龄,应该要更多才是.是不是那些书把你的精力都吸干了?你甚至都还不如我曾经睡过的一个女人.啧啧.]

弗兰克一边盯着查理,一边四处摩挲.他那张机关枪一样的嘴在查理的耳边窃窃私语,内容却直白到毫无廉耻.他一边说,一边抓起床头的纸巾打扫战场,干净利落,动作却轻柔得…可以让人感觉到爱意.  
他眼睛看不见根本不会影响任何事情,只要他愿意,他可以不给人添任何麻烦,甚至比一般人还有用.他是那种心里亮堂的很的人.查理吞了吞口水,感觉到自己的敏感部位在他的手里又有抬头的迹象,但是,天杀的,查理想,得阻止他.

[弗兰克!]

查理真希望咬掉自己的舌头,声音还是那么的软弱无力.在他面前,年轻力壮的自己永远矮一个头.

[够了…我得走了,弗兰克!]

查理伸手捉住弗兰克的手,不敢太用力,他还记得第一次他的抗拒带来的是什么,他以为自己会被掐死.虽然他知道他不会.弗兰克太敏感,他外表坚硬内在柔软,就像贝壳,接触到一点不利就会炸毛,恼火,激烈的反击.也许事后会后悔,但是查理觉得也许不过是自己的猜测和想象.他从来不是什么好人.失去视力只是让事情变得更糟.

[嗯?你得走了?去哪里?粉红色小肉鸭,你这里就和那个金发小妞的黄色洗澡鸭子一样软趴趴的,没准会在进入神秘三角地带之前发出嘎嘎的声音?]

[不…]

更多的拒绝还没有来得及说出口就被弗兰克以更粗暴的动作压制住了.查理觉得自己不可能再次经历一次那种事了.但是事实是他还是熬了过去,而且这一次折腾的更久.感觉也更好.查理最后也不得不留了下来,他不觉得自己还有力气骑车在大雪天回学校,更何况屁股火辣辣的疼.

这样的日子,在弗兰克家留宿,在床上和一个瞎子瞎折腾,查理越来越习以为常.不过事情总是有个开头,就和有个结尾一样.要有始有终.万物皆如此.

 

去年的圣诞夜第一次在弗兰克家留宿,但是那是一个平常的圣诞夜,或者说,正常情况下的圣诞夜.他和弗兰克彻夜长谈,年长的那位总是那么睿智而尖刻,他的幽默像鞭子,抽在人身上火辣辣的疼,但是忽视掉疼痛对查理来说不是那么困难.最难的时刻都经历了.比如那颗差点射中自己的子弹,又或者是那顿尴尬万分的感恩节晚餐.其他的又算得了什么.  
他觉得自己就像大鱼里面的儿子,听着一位父亲在那里侃侃而谈,说着那些历史中夹杂的奇闻异事,还有那些上层的龌龊事,更多的是关于弗兰克自己的神奇经历,还有各种各样的桃色新闻和各种奇特而美丽的女人.  
然后很自然的,先是大概半个月去一趟,遇上什么节日,或者家庭成员生日,查理也会在受邀的名单上,然后似乎是约定俗成的,每个周末他都会去.  
弗兰克当时拍着沙发,说,你来了就睡这里!不许假惺惺的给我客气.  
但是他基本没有睡过沙发,除开偶尔争吵的时候,弗兰克会毫不客气的赶他下床,如果走得慢了,还会挨上一两脚.  
查理从来没有遇到过比弗兰克脾气还坏的人了.他不算传统意义上的好人,但是,查理觉得,这样不是东西的家伙却确确实实的关心着自己,这样就够了.  
然后那天他们又为了一些事在争吵,或者说,弗兰克在单方面的发脾气.也许他敏感的先发现了有些事不对劲了.他总是自己自己更加敏锐,他一定早就从共盖一床毛毯的床上闲谈,每个周末的聚会和即时不说话也很融洽的氛围中感觉到了不对劲.所以他借题发挥,先发制人.

[查理,你是只雏鸟吗?嗯?觉得我给了你帮助就盲目的跟在我屁股后面瞎转悠?嗯哼?我要是不要你了你准备怎么办?儿子.]

[我不知道谁更盲目.]

查理没有过多的思考就发起了反击.话出口他就后悔了.然后他得到的是正中眼窝的一拳和满天的星星.然后弗兰克就狠狠的,用力的压住了他.用他全身的重量,用他那干瘦身体里所有的力气,用他的胳膊,大腿和嘴唇,用他的愤怒和爱—对他而言,这两者密不可分.他用熔岩把查理给包裹了,那内里滚烫的吓人,查理自身的反抗和抵触就像啤酒里漂浮的冰块,瞬间就消融了,细微的可以忽略不计.

俄勒冈是个保守的地方.落后的地方一般都保守.也许是出于这个原因,对于落后的说法的叛逆,查理觉得自己不是那么保守的人.他认识过同性恋者,很好心的为之保守秘密并且小心掩饰自己的厌恶和鄙视.但是和弗兰克之间的关系,他还没有意识到的时候,就已经木已成舟无可挽回了.

他想,不管开头如何,总会有个结果.

又一次的圣诞夜,查理觉得应该是个结果了.他在脱衣服之前和弗兰克告别,这是必须的,他要去读大学了,将要离开博得,离开这里,离开弗兰克.但是弗兰克的动作没有任何停滞和犹豫,这让查理有些颤抖,他并不知道自己期待着什么.弗兰克声泪俱下的挽留和爱的告白?他为自己脑海中的想象感到有些反胃.然后弗兰克就让他无暇去思索其他,除开那些带来快乐的小技巧和色情十足的套弄.

然后他想,今年的圣诞夜好安静.他想离开,弗兰克不让,于是他们又做了一次,然后他留下了.但是他心里想,这就是结果了,谁也没有说爱,谁也没有开口挽留.这让他身体火热,内心冰冷的可怕.至少他是如此认为.

后半夜的时候,他以为自己睡着的时候,弗兰克的胳膊压了过来,摸了上来,摩挲着查理的脸部线条,就像他第一次那样做一样.和那次一样.然后在眼角那里迟疑了.

查理猛的躲开了,他知道弗兰克为何迟疑,他屏住呼吸,狠狠的瞪着弗兰克的嘴,他在心里发誓,如果弗兰克这次嘲笑他,如果他开口说…他会把这个瞎眼老人在圣诞夜揍个半死.

如果弗兰克说….

弗兰克张嘴了,声音颤抖的不像是他本人.

[孩子,你爱上我了,对不?]

然后是长时间的沉默,查理觉得自己的眼泪又要落下了,肺部因为缺乏空气而要爆炸,然后弗兰克再次开口了.

[为我留下.为了…爱.]

End


End file.
